


Slow Burn

by Anonymous



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pining, Sloppy Makeouts, Unrequited Love, blowjob, they are in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His hand touched the cast-aside notebook while it searched for something to grip. Carpet, a table, anything to keep him grounded...





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6 am on my phone. All characters are 18 and over. Sorry that it's short. I will write more.

Harold choked on his breath and arched his back, moving his body closer to the heat above him. He earned a few wet kisses on the jaw and all at once it was everything and not enough. George's hands were sending shocks everywhere they touched. It was almost too much for him to handle, and if they weren't quick enough he was sure he would release before he got his pants off.

His hand touched the cast-aside notebook while it searched for something to grip. Carpet, a table, anything to keep him grounded as his pants were pulled down, his cock leaking enough precum to leave a wet spot on his underwear.

“Fuck.”

“That's the plan.” George mumbled in response.

He kicked off his shorts and spread his legs, giving George the space to do his work. He closed his eyes when he felt both hands sliding over his inner thighs. The writer made sure to give him slow, long strokes.

George's own cock strained against his pants. He had to pause in his effort-which made Harold let out a needy whine. He removed his own pants while giving his partner slow, lazy kisses. The artist sat up and tried to keep up the kiss, his hands smoothing along his chest and arms.

He gently lead George down to lay on his back while he kissed his neck, eventually leading down to his chest. The other's cock felt heavy in his hand. Harold licked his lips and took the wet tip into his mouth, letting his tongue massage the sensitive head. It earned him a soft moan and a hand in his hair.

Harold took in more of him as encouragement, trying to relax to let it slide in and out of his mouth with ease. The precum was salty and thick but not unwelcome. He enjoyed the way he tasted, wrapping his tongue around his cock playfully. He let it slide out of his mouth with a wet pop and licked slow, wet stripes on the underside. George couldn't help the sounds that escaped his throat. He wanted more, and whimpered when Harold moved his mouth away.

It felt like forever when their bodies were apart. Harold had left to quickly grab a condom and lube, tossing it to George. As soon as the blond returned he crawled over his best friend, a sheepish grin on his face.

They kissed again, this time they moved their tongues together slow and deep, making sure that they never missed a taste. There was something nice about having the artist's itchy beard rub against him. George wet his fingers in the process and circled Harold’s entrance with a finger just to gauge his reaction.

Once he was given the sign to continue- a moan followed by a light wiggle of his hips, George pushed in a finger. Then another. He made sure to only go as far as his best friend needed, the tips of his fingers searched for the little bundle of nerves that he knew would make him squirm and moan. When his hips bucked and the whine he drew was deep and loud, he knew he found the right spot and added a third finger.

By the time Harold was ready he was a panting, shivering mess with every slight touch bringing a moan out of him. George couldn't wait any longer. He pushed Harold onto his back and crawled over him, making sure he lubed himself before gently thrusting in.

The other man relaxed and did his best not to squeeze too tightly. It wasn't his first time or his last, but it had certainly been a while. George couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be inside Harold. He hated moving slow but then again he wanted to feel every inch, able to tell just how good it made the man under him feel.

He didn't start moving until he was fully sheathed, and only then he pulled out just as slow, just to get a good feel for it. When he pushed back inside, Harold choked on a moan.

“F-f-fuck…” He whined. “George… Please.”

\---

George woke up. His entire body stuck to his pyjamas, and as he looked over he saw that the fan had been unplugged somewhere in the middle of their sleep. Harold was fast asleep next to him, facing away with even more sweat on his skin.

That was right. Harold had a nightmare and climbed down to his bunk to sleep as if they were kids again. George silently cursed himself and crawled over him, silently making his way to the bathroom to deal with his little problem.

Maybe it was wrong to crush on your friend, but dreams like this made him want to tell him how he felt. He hoped that he could find the courage one day, but for now he still had to be a good friend.


End file.
